C-Team Saturdays
by TheUnkownAuthor
Summary: A Q&A/Dare/Reaction show where you guys send in dares for me and my OCs to do, or questions for us to answer. I'll answer as many questions as possible so you guys focus on that. This has the sole purpose of you guys getting to know me better, as well as my OCs.
1. Chapter 1

Christian- Hi guys its Christian A.K.A. TheUnknownAuthor. Welcome to C-team Saturdays. Since I can't always make stories, I decided to do this, a mini series where you can ask me or my OCs questions or give us dares/tasks or recommend stuff like songs or videos or anything for us to review or give our opinion on-

Chasity- Step aside Bub.

Christian- Chasity, what are you doing?

Chasity- Making this a little less boring.

Christian- Look, you're my Oc, this is my account, I run things here.

Chasity- You wanna go?! Put em up!

Christian- *sigh* Kirk, come get your sister!

Kirk- I got her! * picks up Chasity, and carries her away as she screams. Then, Bassem, Ram, Zain and their Aunt Tamar show up.*

Bassem- Mind if I get some screen time?

Christian- I dunno, you're me, just in the Rugrats universe.

Bassem- Point being?

Christian- Whatever. Anyway, we're the C-team, me and my OCs. Ask me, Bassem, Ram, Zain, Aunt Tamar, Chasity, Kirk, Jus, or Sanjay anything (their bios are in my account bio) so yeah, leave your questions, dares and reaction requests in a review.

Chasity runs into the scene- Time to save the story from utter bordom!

Zain- Actually, we're almost out of time for the intro...

Chasity- WHAT?!

Christian- Oh man, well, thats all, later folks!

*Everyone but Chasity leaves.*

Chasity- What! But I didn't get to talk or anything!

*lights go out*

Chasity- Christian? Bassem? Kirk? Zain? Anybody?

* * *

 _ **In all seriousness, yes, this is a real thing I'm doing. Everyone is doing Q &As, thought I might do one. Anywho, this is whats going on. You can ask me or my OCs any questions. We will also react to stuff like songs, movies, videos, or stuff in the news. We will also do dares and challenges requested by you guys. Just leave the question/reaction/challenge request in a review. I'll update this every Saturday, hence the title, C-Team Saturday, because Saturday is everyone's favourite day of the week, its depressing to see it end, might as well let that ending be enjoyable to some extent. Remember, you sedn questions to...**_

 _ **Christian (me)**_

 _ **or my OCs...**_

 _ **Bassem**_

 _ **Ram**_

 _ **Zain**_

 _ **Aunt Tamar**_

 _ **Chasity**_

 _ **Kirk**_

 _ **Jus**_

 _ **Sanjay**_

 _ **If you think this is dumb, let me know so I'm not wasting my time. Thanks guys!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Bassem: ITS C-TEAM SATURDAYS!

Christian (cleans his ear): Did you have to do that?

Bassem: Yes, yes I did.

Christian: Alright, well welcome to C-Team Saturdays, I'm Christian, this is the C-Team and this is our weekly show where we take your questions and answer them, and your dares and do them for you guys to enjoy.

Kirk: First question is from Celeste from Celrock. Bassem, its for you.

Christian: I'll read. "So Bassum, in my stories, you end up marrying Rosilind, AKA Rosie, an OC owned by Nairobi-harper. When did you realize you liked Rosie more than a friend? Would love for you to tell us that story!"

Bassem stammers and blushes: In all honesty, its your story where me and Rosiland fall in love, Celeste, thats kind of in your power. But in all honesty, I'd guess it was just in a random heat of moment

Christian: Really Bassem?

Bassem: It her story, she should choose something. Rosiland is a nice girl. Hopefully she doesn't kill me for liking Susie in your stories, Christian, and Kimi in Tropical and Sean's better. But Rosiland, I'll admit was pretty nice to be around as well.

Christian: How ironic, my own OC thats BASED on me gets more girls than I do, *sigh* whats the next question?

Aunt Tamar: Right here, I got it! Its from Peter from TCKing12. "I got a question for Kirk and Chasity. What exactly do you think about your families? And if you have ever seen any of my OCs, what do you think about them?"

Kirk: Families? We got one, the Finsters.

Chasity: Yeah, but we love our family. Chuckie is the sweetest older brother ever.

Kirk: So are Mom and Dad. Dad is the absolute best. Kimi needs work as a sister though.

Chasity: NO SHE DOESN'T!

Kirk: You only think that because you're her sister, not her "adorable little baby brother" uggghhhh, when will she let me grow up?!

Christian: As for your OCs, well, Peter's cool. I personally am not 100% about royalty trying to fit in with a bunch of average families like the rigrats, just saying. But otherwise, he is pretty cool, and he makes some stories really interesting, his daughter too.

Bassem: But I heard Kimi likes me better.

Aunt Tamar: *ruffles Bassem's hair playfully* whatever kiddo, just don't do any crazy stuff with her aqt this young-

Bassem: Aunt Tamar!.

Christian: Next question?

*Zayn looks through bag*

Zayn: We're all done.

Christian: But we only read two questions?

Bassem: Damn, talk about a slow start.

Zayn: Are we still doing a challenge as well?

Christian: *sigh* how about the cinnamon challenge?

Bassem: HECK YEAH!

Zayn & Ram: LETS DO IT!

Aunt Tamar *pulls their ears*: You boys aren't doing that kind of stuff. Its too dangerous for you and the twins.

Christian: Fine, me, Bassem, you, and Jus?

Jus: I'm game

Aunt Tamar: Bassem, whatever you do, be careful, if you feel uncomfortable, spit it out, I'll get you some wa-

Bassem: Its a tiny spoonful of cinnamon, calm down.

* they fill a spoonful with cinnamon*

Christian: Whoever swallows the cinnamon is a winner, its not a race.

Kirk: 3... 2.. 1. GO!

*Aunt Tamar cracks within 3 seconds*

Aunt Tamar: OH MY GOD! MY MOUTH! MY MOUTH!

Chasity to Zayn: Your aunt is weird

Zayn: Why do you think we love her so much, haha!

*Jus snorts and is forced to spit it out and begins coughing until he gets water*

*Bassem and Christian stay staring at each other for hours until eventually, everyone leaves, the liughts then go off, startling them and causing them both to scream and swallow the cinnamon*

Bassem: OH GOD! I CAN'T BREATH!

Christian: MY LUNGS ARE ON FIRE!

Bassem: AUNT TAMAR! HELP MEEE!

Christian: WHERES THE WATER!

 ** _Thus ends the first installment of this series. People, if you want to ask multiple questions, please do so. Also, try to get more people in this fandom to write questions. Anyway, leave your dares and questions in a review. No limites as to how many, and make sure to askas many different OCs as possible. Aunt Tamar will become more common in my stories once I get back to writing._**

 ** _as always STAY TUNED & PLEASE REVIEW!_**


End file.
